


To Touch, To Hold, To Love

by kibasniper



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Destiny, Gift Giving, Holidays, Hugs, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Post-Canon, Presents, Secret Santa, Touch-Starved, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, amitie: i'm god now, klug: i'm the great warlock, sig: okay glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: The Great Warlock Klug ventures to the ruins to meet his loved ones with a special gift stowed in his bag in hopes of making things right.
Relationships: Sig/Klug/Amitie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	To Touch, To Hold, To Love

**Author's Note:**

> here's my gift for jetsetmedley over on the puyo pals discord for their secret santa!! they asked for some sig/klug/amitie, and another request was red amitie and black sig and a touch of edginess, so i decided to mesh those ideas together! i view amitie as having the power to purify darkness, causing issues and angst between her and sig, who is now a full demon in this fic, but klug's here to make things right! i hope you enjoy it and happy holidays!!

The snow crunched underfoot. Klug tugged at his gloves, the material worn and fitting the shape of his hands. Snowflakes dotted his hair as he marched through the winter wonderland. The wind tried nipping his neck, but his wool scarf protected him, warming him as he trekked forward, his goal almost in sight.

Primp Town was quieter than expected on his walk. Woodland critters still hibernated. Sparrows and robins had already flown south for the winter. He anticipated some cheer from the local children, but all was silent. 

It was peaceful. The spark of merriment still pulsed in the chilly air when he passed by homes. He had noticed shadowy outlines of parents and children gathering by their fireplaces and holly trees to open presents, basking in each other's presence.

But as he approached the ruins, that feeling faded. Despite the chill bristling in the wind, warmth spread throughout the monuments, columns, and remnants of an ancient time. He dragged his fingers along a cobblestone mound, the rubble shifting as he stepped underneath a crumbling arch. Bits of dusty debris fell on his shoulder. Brushing it off, Klug steadied his gaze on the shadows creeping along the walls as he made his way down the corridor, leaving behind the snowfall.

He memorized the pathways like roads on a map. The way they twisted and winded, jutting out with rocks and metals, he knew them all. He had been there many times before, but arriving for the holidays evoked a different sensation. Worry trickled down his spine as he came out to a room resembling an abandoned library, the many books making him feel like he was home, but even that couldn't counteract his concern.

Klug glanced down at his tote bag. It made him lean a bit to his left, his gait somewhat unstable with the items stowed inside. The bag's deep purple color with faint green accents along the stitches matched his cloak and tie, the texture soft, yet sturdy, much like the elegant, powerful friend who had gifted him it.

 _Are these even suitable presents? Should I have gotten them something more common?_ Klug thought, his cheeks coloring. He huffed and shook his head. _Oh, don't be a ninny. That's the eighth time you've had that same thought. If you have time to doubt yourself, then you have to time to make haste. After all, they need them._

Stepping on to a velvet carpet, the rich red hue was almost too much for his eyes. He followed it along in silence, the wind and snowfall forgotten behind him. Approaching the massive double doors, he took in the golden imprint of the sun. It was the same symbol he saw on many books tucked away in Ms. Accord's study, one the spirit in his old tome had told him about on many stormy nights. The vermilion doors drew him in as he reached for the handle, and as it clicked when he turned it, he swallowed his nervousness, the sunlight almost blinding him as he opened the door.

The corners of Klug's lips tugged upwards as he surveyed the room. Filled to the brim with golden regalia, it was fit for a queen. Velvet armchairs, porcelain tables, tomes embedded with diamonds and rubies lining the oak shelves, candles flickering with the generous scent of vanilla fitted in place on the walls, it was a place Klug deemed paradise.

But he wasn't there for the scenery. He adjusted his bag, asking, “Are you hiding? That's quite immature, you know.”

Silence answered him. Frowning, Klug glanced at a shadowy corner of the room. He pivoted on his heels, watching the darkness come together. It shifted and meshed together, forming arms and legs, the top fanning out with hair that had once been bright cerulean. It stepped towards him, cementing its form into the one Klug knew all too well, power emanating off him like an aura.

Sig flexed his claws, his expression a blank mask. It was the same one Klug had seen for a majority of Sig's life. Despite his immense power, Sig's personality remained intact. He once feared Sig would have become as power-hungry as the spirit in his old tome, but the neutrality living within Sig stayed the same much to his relief.

“Glasses,” Sig began, hovering towards him, sharp shadows jutting off his heels, “you came.”

“You're still referring to me, the Great Warlock Klug, with such a term?” he asked in mock offense, touching his chest.

Sig shrugged. “You still wear them, so you're Glasses. No amount of magic can change that.”

“I should really learn a spell which cures my vision if it will make you refer to me by my esteemed title,” Klug replied, shaking his head.

“That's a mouthful.”

Klug rolled his eyes so far up that Sig saw their full whites. Despite all that happened, some things never changed. He supposed he should have known his moniker as Glasses was forever with Sig, something that had started when they both students at the magic school and lasted well after the destiny which changed them all. So much had happened in five measly years, making Klug wonder how time could have flown by so quickly.

“This room is pretty extra, huh?” Sig asked, glancing at the table.

Klug shook his head. “I think it suits her.” He paused when Sig raised an eyebrow. “Well, it suits her now. It wouldn't have suited her before, but now, it all feels so very Amitie.”

“Speaking of Ami...”

Sig trailed off. His gaze focused on the throne. Klug watched the dust particles illuminate, a spark of light expanding on the throne encrusted with diamonds and gold. The light took form and blinded them, but when they opened their eyes, they found the reincarnation of the Sun Goddess beaming at them, her staff tightly wound between her fingers.

“Klug! Sig! You made it!” Amitie gushed, her Puyo hat lopsided as she floated over to them. She flipped in the air, smiling from ear to ear. Her staff nicked the table as she landed on her heels. Rocking back and forth, she giggled “It's been a while, huh?”

“A few days doesn't constitute a while,” Klug pointedly replied, Amitie pouting in return.

“Well, it still felt like a while to me.” She wrung her fingers around her staff, her knuckles turning white underneath her gloves. “I mean, you know, the whole Sun Goddess thing is still pretty new to me.”

Klug hummed. He knew she had a point and nodded. Pushing his glasses up, he asked, “Well, how goes your training?”

“Super!” she exclaimed, brightening like the sun she represented. “Ms. Accord is really helping me settle into my role.” She reached into her pocket and retrieved the Sun Bookmark, the sight of it making Klug's skin bristle. Her smile faded by a molar as she glanced over at Sig, watching him fixate on it as well. “It's-it's really incredible that all this happened. I mean-”

“If anything-” Klug interjected, raising his hand, “I'd like to give you two what I've acquired.”

“Oh! That's right!” Amitie flashed a bright smile at him. “You brought us all together so you could give us something.” She tapped her chin. “Hm? But what could it be? If it's from Klug, I bet it's something like a big book.”

“Still nice to get a present,” Sig said, a smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, true!” Amitie tucked the Sun Bookmark back into her pocket. Resting her staff at her side, she tilted her head at Klug. “So, what'd you get us?”

Rolling his eyes, Klug shook his head. “That's an irrelevant question, Amitie. I'm about to give them to you.” He rummaged through his belongings. Worn, hard tomes brushed against his palms as he cupped something velvet in the corner of his bag. Clearing his throat, he pulled out a small velvet sack and lowered his shoulder, letting his bag drop onto the table. He felt their eyes on him while he unwound the straw colored string, their curiosity palpable, and as Sig's ladybug perched itself on the demon's head, he said, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Smiling, Amitie thrust out her palm. Sig slowly shut his eyes, watching Amitie first before following suit. Klug glanced between them and let the bag fall by his boots, tightly grasping the gifts. He stared at their fingers, taking in their different shapes. Covered in soft magenta mittens, he realized how much they suited her. Glancing at Sig's claw, he found the longer curvature of it and the boniness of his fingers a sight which would have unsettled him if he were younger.

But he held those hands many times before. Both of them filled him with different sensations. Amitie's grip was always sturdy and unbreakable. Warmth emanated and filled him every time their hands touched. With Sig, there was always gentleness. Even with his sharper nails, he never held on too tightly, a loose grip fit for embracing the insects and his beloveds.

Klug blew out his anxiety with a deep sigh. He noticed Amitie fidgeting while Sig remained perfectly still, a wrinkle in his brow. They were becoming impatient in a way that made his lips quirk into a grin. Taking Sig's claw, he slowly slid his gift onto a certain finger, and then, he repeated the process with Amitie. Stepping back, he clapped his hands and told them to open their eyes, grinning at the color which had darkened Amitie's cheeks.

Amitie's eyes snapped open. She stared in wide-eyed wonder, her mouth dropping open. She turned her hand over, examining Klug's gift until it suddenly blurred. Without understanding why the world around her became submerged, she sniffled and smiled so hard her cheeks ached.

For a moment, Sig felt like his brain stopped working. He understood what Klug had gifted them, but it still felt unreal. It fit snugly, perhaps a little too tight around his knuckle, but as he gazed at his reflection, he smiled.

They were the matching rings with a Red Puyo and Green Puyo to counteract what fate had bestowed upon them.

“I altered them. That way, you two can once again...” Klug slipped his hands around theirs and brought them together.

Amitie gasped, her heart skipping a bit. Sig's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. They laced their fingers together, remembering the textures of the other's hand very well. It was a sensation they hadn't felt in so long, the warmth spreading through Sig, the gentleness of his touch in Amitie's hand.

After all, the Sun Goddess would eliminate any darkness. A simple touch, a graze, it would be purified. No trace of them would remain, a fact which tormented Amitie every day. She wasn't permitted to even poke his shoulder, her power feeling like a curse when it built a wall between her and Sig. It had made her bawl into Klug's shoulder for the entire day, knowing she was twisting his heart with her tears, but she couldn't stop her sorrow, feeling like wedges had been put up between her and all of her loved ones.

But Klug, with all of his brilliance, solved that conundrum. He truly was a genius. Not even Ms. Accord could cure what plagued her when she ascended. Not even the immortal wizards and demons from other worlds could fix what tormented her.

“Klug,” Sig quietly said, Amitie allowing her tears to fall, “thank you.” He knew he wasn't the best with his feelings. With all the bliss bubbling in his chest, that was all he could have said. Those were the only words his trembling voice allowed.

Klug smirked, pride swelling within him. “Well, I am the Great Warlock. A trifle such as this is child's play compared to-eep!”

They dragged him into them and wrapped their arms around him. Klug's glasses turned lopsided, and he almost stumbled over his bag. As his cheeks flushed, he marveled over the mixture of warmth and gentleness pressing against him. His body burned and felt as light as a feather. If he knew levitation, he wondered if he would have been able to fly with them.

He wanted to bask in those feelings forever. He wanted to hear Amitie's laughter and feel Sig's hair brush against his face. Quivering, Klug threw away his bravado and embraced them as tightly as he could. In the stillness of the room dedicated to the Sun Goddess, the three lovers laughed and held onto each other, the moonlight glowing down on them.


End file.
